Talk:Patricia Williamson/@comment-5450362-20130104202107/@comment-5919015-20130108180351
Judging from your last sentence, I doubt you want to "leave this argument behind". As I said before, your position confuses me. You said: "I respect your opinion, but you shouldn't hate on a character" "but saying "God I hate this character..." is very rude an is called bashing". Both indicate that you think my post was a hateful post. I never said that you said I was a hateful person, but you thought my post was hateful. You're telling me to be careful of my words, but you're the only person that had a problem with them. I find it ironic too how you can say''' "'''Seriously, ppl who can hate a character like Patricia are sooo close minded." '''Most people I see on this wiki aren't exactly going to put Willow on their faves list either, but I don't exactly hate her to death, it's the way she behaves that bothers me, and I feel she is not pertinent to the plot. I blame the writers more for this, I'm just disappointed in them, because they are trying too hard to appeal to the audience. '''Do you think that being harsh is giving, substantial, plain reasons without going on a lengthy diatribe? If anyone takes my post seriously, then that's on their head. No one should take what I said about Willow that seriously, as it wasn't directed at them. You also said Kurenai20 was being harsh as well and I disagree with that because whether you feel the same way, you were using Patricia's intentions to justify what she did. Even if you don't agree with me on this position, there was nothing wrong with the way she delivered it. At least, she said it in a sensible way and didn't really attack your character. That's what I really don't agree on. There are times when her intentions are good, I get it.' But locking people in closets (Nina) and pouring OJ on the new girl (KT) are both actions she did out of spite.' Patricia was more mad at Eddie for the letter. She didn't care about KT, but she thought Eddie cheated on her with Nina. It wasn't his fake letter that made her mad. KT just had the guts to stand up to her and she couldn't handle that someone was on her ex-boyfriend's side. I doubt that was a good intention. We could do the same things with other characters, but they're not important to this discussion. I feel as if saying plainly "Patricia was such a mean person in this situation" is offensive to you only because she's your fave and if it's not, tell me, do you believe no one can ever say that? I know it's one thing to say she's mean in general, but is there anything wrong with saying she was mean at this time and then just leaving it like that? I'm not really in the mood to debate with anyone but I just had to get how I felt out there.